This invention relates in general to paper receptacle forming apparatus and deals more particularly with a turret type machine which has improved receptacle receivers for releasably holding formed receptacle bodies. In such a machine the receivers are mounted on a turret and are operative to successively present receptacle bodies at one or more work stations where additional forming operations are performed. Pressure applied initially to a receptacle body, when it is inserted into an associated receiver, and during subsequent forming operations, while it is held by the receiver, tends to cause the receptacle body to tenaciously adhere to the wall of the receiver, which presents problems in accurately positioning the receptacle within and in ejecting the finished receptacle from its receiver. These problems prove particularly troublesome in the manufacture of a straight walled container, that is a container which has a substantially uniform cross section throughout its axial height, or in the manufacture of a frusto-conical container which has a relatively slight taper.
Heretofore receivers have been provided which open for releasing receptacles to facilitate ejection. Such receivers generally comprise longitudinal sections hingedly connected along the length thereof for pivotal movement into and out of mating engagement, between receptacle holding and releasing positions. Such a receiver is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,813,379 to Berg for APPARATUS FOR MAKING RECEPTACLES, issued July 7, 1931. While a receiver of the aforedescribed type facilitates release of a receptacle, the use of air in conjunction with the receiver to eject the receptacle tends to be highly inefficient. This inefficiency results from the receiver being in its releasing or open position while the air blast is applied to eject the receptacle. Further, such a receiver does not accurately control the direction of receptacle ejection. The present invention is primarily concerned with these problems.